mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
The Man in the Orange Coat
The Man in the Orange Coat Every town has its legends. Our small town was no different. We had a legend of a man who stalks in our local woods, and sometimes comes out onto the street. His most distinct feature though, was that he wore an orange coat. No one has ever got a picture, only sightings. I saw him once. Me and my daughter saw him as clear as day, and my thoughts have changed on telling a fun bed time story since that day. It was a thursay evening. Me and my daughter, Leela were watching cooking shows, a tradition we had on thursday nights. After watching enough of the channel, naturally, I got hungry. I went to the fridge to see what I could eat. I noticed that we were out of milk. I told Leela if she wanted to come to store with me. She said yes, and came with me. That was a big mistake. It was late to get food. The sky was getting dark, and we lived close to the woods. Leela would always look out into the woods when we walked to see if she could get a glimpse of the man in the orange coat. I could feel the bite of the wind on my arm as it hit me. I sped up my pace, and started to power walk.I finally got to the general store. I forgot it closed at six, which it was seven now. I was slightly pissed that I coudln't get milk, and that I had to get some in the morning. I looked back, and my daughter was missing. “Leela!” I yelled out. I did this for about two minutes before I started frantically looking for her. I could hear her voice coming from the woods. I could hear a new vocie asking questions. She was saying no, and saying how she wanted to go home. Some son of a bitch was going to do God knows what with my daughter! I frantically ran in. “Get the fuck away from her you perverted shit!” I projected at the man. My daughter looked at me as I had come back. I also saw that man she was with. It was the man in the orange coat! He turned his head slightly before dashing off into the woods. I was too scared not to attend to my daughter first. I embraced her in a hug as she hugged me back. I said, “It's time to go home. We're not staying here. We're not coming back,” I held her in my arms as I ran through the forest. Branches being stepped on were coming from behind. Each branch felt, and sounded closer. I didn't look back. The final light was coming closer to me as I made it out of the woods. I was home free. I whipped out the keys to my house. I fiddled around for a bit. “Ahh!” I dropped them. I chose the first key I grabbed on the ring, a good thing too, since that was the correct one. I got in with my daughter, and locked the door as fast as possible. I put Leela down, and was ready to ask her a few questions. “What did that man do to you Leela?! Who was he?” “He asked me some stuff. But he's not bad daddy! He looks like someone from my cartoons!” she relplied. “He probably dresses up to fool you honey. We're staying inside tomorrow; I'm sorry. It's time for bed now Leela. Let's get some rest. We have a big day coming tomorrow,” I took her up to her room, and I went to bed myself. My dreams were haunted as much as I was today. I was in the forest, and I could see the exit of the dark woods at the end. I made my way to it, struggling a little. Suddenly, the orange coated man stepped out. His arms were stretched out. I couldn't see his hands, or any of his body to be exact. I woke up before he could grab me though. I went to check up on Leela to see if she was alright. She was sleeping fine. As I reassured myself that everything was alright, I was hit by a wall of cold. I was frozen in fear for a second and I knew that he was approaching.I quickly got Leela out of her bed. “Honey we're getting out of here. We're not coming back to this house, and I'll make sure that we'll find a new home soon. I promise honey.” She held my hand as we dashed to the door. I opened the door as quick as I could and I was stopped dead in my tracks. There he stood, the orange coated man. He stared at me blankly. His mouth looked as if it wasn't supposed to be on his body. He leaned towards me, and sized me up. I didn't move a single muscle in my body as he then opened up his horid mouth and asked me a question. “Are you ready kids?” he asked. “Aye aye captain,” I replied..... Trivia - This was going to be edited into a real creepypasta, but has yet to ever be releasedCategory:Stories Category:Canon Category:Man in the Orange Coat